muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit's Swamp Years
, Kermit and Goggles.]] Kermit's Swamp Years premiered on the Starz Channel on August 18, 2002 and was quickly followed by a broad video and DVD release on September 3, 2002. It was distributed by Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Jim Henson Home Entertainment and taped on location in Naples, Florida, and at the Disney MGM Studios. Synopsis Bookended by an adult Kermit the Frog, the film tells the story of how he, as a youngster, ventured out of the swamp for the first time, along with his friends Goggles and Croaker. The movie includes several original songs. The story follows Kermit as he is followed by an evil schoolteacher and his assistant that want to catch the frogs to use in a high school science class. There is a blooper reel at the end of the movie during the credits, backed by Me First and the Gimme Gimmes' rock version of "Rainbow Connection." Cast *''Muppet Performers'' :Steve Whitmire, Bill Barretta, Joey Mazzarino, John Kennedy, Alice Dinnean, Dave Goelz, Jerry Nelson, Mark Gale, John David Jordan, Jr., Andy Stone, Allan Trautman, Melissa Whitmire *''Human Cast'' :John Hostetter as Dr. Hugo Krassman :Kelly Collins Lintz as Mary :William Bookston as Wilson :Cree Summer as the voice of Pilgrim, Kermit's Mom, star :Christian Kebbel as young Jim Henson :Joe as himself Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters'' :Kermit / Young Kermit, Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, Pilgrim, Horace D'Fly, Jack Rabbit, Vicki (snake), Arnie the Alligator, Kermit's Mom, Roy, Chico, Young Statler and Waldorf *''Background Characters'' :Frogs, Jeremiah Tortoise, Chauncey the Turtle, Rabbits, Mouse Family, Dog (Bunny Picnic), Penguins, Foo-Foo, Ernie the Mongoose, Hector the Spider Monkey, Galahad the Grasshopper Mouse, Pearl the Pika, Rhonda the Raccoon Crew * Editor: Katina Zinner * Production Designer: Orvis Rigsby * Director of Photography: Rufus Standefer * Executive Producers: Michael Polis and Jim Lewis * Produced by Ritamarie Peruggi * Puppeteer Captain: John Kennedy * Muppet Character Design: Edward Eyth * Muppet Floor Crew: ** Project Supervisor: Paul Hartis ** Costume Supervisor: Polly Smith ** Muppet Stunt Coordinator: Tom Newby * Production Crew: Heather Asch, David Baker, David Jordan, Anne Holdgruen, Eric Baker, Richard Swim * Muppet Workshop New York: ** Muppet Designers & Builders: Heather Asch, Fred Buchholz, Victoria Ellis, Deborah Glassberg, Paul Hartis, Larry Jameson, Rollie Krewson, Tim Miller, Tom Newby, Connie Peterson, David Roberts, Polly Smith, Jason Weber, James Wojtal ** Muppet Workshop Support Team: Don Creech, Larry Glanter, Emily Lawson * Executive Consultant: Alex Rockwell * Horace D' Fly sequences by Jim Henson's Creature Shop: David Barclay, Wil Braithwaite, Jeff Christie, Jeff Forbes, Joelle Newton-Mold, Michael Turoff * Voice Casting: Ginny McSwain Merchandise * Kermit's Swamp Years toys (Dairy Queen) DVD Features *''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (widescreen & full frame) :*Audio: English, French, Portuguese, and Spanish :*Subtitles: English, Chinese, and Thai *Audio Commentary with Kermit and Horace D' Fly *Joe the Armadillo in A Behind the Scenes Look at Kermit's Swamp Years *Blooper Reel *On the Set with Kermit *Bonus Trailers Release gallery Image:KSYDVD.jpg|DVD cover Image:FamilyKidsCinemaPack.jpg|Japanese DVD cover Image:KermitsSwampYearsAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD cover Image:KermitsSwampYearsUKVHS2.jpg|UK VHS cover Image:KermitsSwampYearsUKDVD.jpg|UK DVD cover Image:Mupmovieboxset.jpg|DVD box set also featuring The Muppets Take Manhattan and Muppets from Space Image:KermitElmoDoubleFeatureUKDVD.jpg|DVD box set also featuring The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Image:KermitsSwampYears2012UKDVD.jpg|UK 2012 DVD re-release Image:German-Kermit-der-Frosch-Blu-ray-(2014-06-12).jpg|First Blu-ray release (Germany), including English language track, playable in all regions 2014 External links *IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Kermit's Swamp Years 08 Category:Muppet Video Category:Kermit's Swamp Years Video